


Atsumu’s in Brazil

by USHIWAKATOSHI (filteryoon)



Series: A Song For Every Mood [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Eating Habits, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hard Time Adjusting to Change, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Loneliness, M/M, Miya Osamu is bad at feelings, Temporary Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filteryoon/pseuds/USHIWAKATOSHI
Summary: as the sun sets on him, it rises on you—————————the u-19 members are on a trip to brazil to train and osamu did not prepare to be this far away from his brother their last highschool summer together so suna writes a letter to atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: A Song For Every Mood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Atsumu’s in Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> listen to [Marys in India by Dido](https://music.apple.com/ng/album/marys-in-india/427875171?i=427875175) on loop for the best effect

Dear Atsumu,

I think Osamu has been lonely ever since you left for Brazil three weeks ago. I know you said you couldn’t call over there and you wouldn’t write an email until he did and he pretended not to care but I often catch him with his gmail app open on his phone, cursor blinking in wait for him to write something on it.

I saw him wearing that one hoodie you took from him a few weeks ago and swore to return. I asked why he was in your sweater and he laughed, “it’s my sweater Sunarin,” he said with a smile, a fake one. “That mooch Atsumu took it and never gave it back, I’m just lucky that he didn’t take it with him to Brazil.” I couldn’t miss the light way his voice hooked on lucky and cracked on Brazil.

It’s none of my concern but I can’t help but feel like as the sun rises on you, it sets on him.

I’m sure you’ll go out somewhere fun and dance, and drink even though we’re not legally allowed to and you’ll have to practice the next morning. Take lots of pictures when you see the things we’d probably never get a chance to see.

Osamu is not eating, he's living off soda, store bentos and sleeping in. I never realized how much he only did things with you prompting him until I had to force him to eat lunch yesterday.

I saw him last night at some party and he's definitely thin.

He says he's happy to be free from you and although he looked pretty good I still think that as the sun rose on you, it set on him.

And we just danced and just drank;

And just said and did all the things I'll probably never have the guts to do sober.

Osamu came over last night and taught me to make onigiri. For someone who can barely take care of himself, he cooks exceptionally well.

We talked about you, Atsumu, and how much we missed you still. He told me he's coming back to practice and wasn’t going to miss any more meetings. He sounded sad probably because it reminded him terribly of you who he felt was in a completely different world from him but his smile was real. 

Everything was fine this time because as the finally sun set on you, it rose on him

And we danced and ate and kissed and did something you probably would not like to hear your best friend and brother doing. 

Don't worry Tsumu, 'cause I'm taking care of ‘Samu

And he's taking care of me

Ps. He asked to sign this even though he hasn’t read a word of it.

From,

Suna & Osamu

**Author's Note:**

> by far the shortest work I've ever written! I just really wanted to post a nice sibling relationship because I feel everyone always writes them at each other's throats constantly. This, of course, is just Suna's short letter to Atsumu, there will probably be an actual story preferably from Osamu's pov giving a full account of the story. thanks for reading this!


End file.
